Próxima parada
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Viajar de ônibus nunca havia sido um dos passatempos preferidos de Severus... Bem, devido a alguns acontecimentos repentinos ele estará mais que disposto a reconsiderar os seus gostos.


Olá, olá!!!

O que vou postar não é nada muito pretencioso, é apenas um açucarado SevyxHarry, não acontece em nenhum cenário em especial, não me preocupei muito com isso.

Espero que gostem, e comentem, é claro ^o^

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura

Disclaimers: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, eu sou apenas uma doida que não ganha nada pelo que escreve e que consegue transformar qualquer troca de olhar ou toque acidental de mão na saga de um livro infanto-juvenil em uma tórrida cena de sexo homossexual. Ou seja, uma pessoa feliz ^o^

Próxima parada

O sorriso que se desenhava na face de Severus não diminuía nem um milímetro, seja do momento que cruzou a porta de seu apartamento, ao que chegou na cozinha. O manteve por toda sua busca atrás de café pelas prateleiras, e enquanto coava o pó com a água quente que ele sorridentemente ferveu.

Nunca fora alguém precipitado, que expõem de maneira tão obvia seus sentimentos, mas depois de um dia tão "impar" como o que teve, poucas coisas seriam capazes de tirar aquele sorriso bobo de seu rosto. E para sua sorte ou azar, a primeira delas acabara de cruzar sua porta da frente aos berros.

- CONTE TUDO NÃO ESCONDA NADA!!!! – uma voz feminina e esganiçada perfurou a mente de Severus com a sutileza digna de uma broca.

- Eu realmente deveria considerar a idéia de pegar de volta a chave do apartamento que a gente deu para ela. – murmura Snape para si mesmo enquanto fecha a garrafa térmica – TÔ AQUI NA COZINHA.

Sabendo que não tardaria muito para que ela o achasse por conta própria, o moreno gritou em resposta para guia-la até ele. Andrômeda entrou na cozinha esbaforida, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o qual parecia ter sido tomado da face, agora séria, de Severus.

- E então? – Severus chegou realmente a desejar que o maxilar dela destroncasse em meio aquele sorriso crescentemente malicioso – teve uma boa tarde?

- Maravilhosa – Sanpe diz sonhador com um novo sorriso nascendo aos poucos nos lábios.

- Eu sabia – a mulher bate o punho fechado na pia em que se apoiava ao lado do amigo – eu sabia, sabia, sabia. Quando eu vi aquele cara eu tive certeza que...

- Hã... – o homem enche duas xícaras de café – não é exatamente isso que você está pensando.

- Como assim? – Andrômeda sai de seu estado de jubilo e olha desconfiada o amigo.

- Bem...

Severus se afasta da pia com as duas xícaras, e sai da cozinha para ver se ganhava tempo. O aparamento em que morava não era muito grande, mas era perfeito para duas pessoas, foi o que ele e Sirius pensaram ao mesmo tempo quando se mudaram para lá.

Se sentando no sofá, colocou uma das xícaras sobre a mesinha de centro e sorveu lentamente o liquido de sua xícara esperando que sua amiga aparecesse, o que não demorou muito.

- Como assim não é o que eu estou pensando? – a morena se senta ao lado de Severus e pega a xícara que supôs ser para ela.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – Snape tenta ganhar tempo.

- Acho que teve um encontro maravilhoso, com um cara maravilhoso, em um restaurante maravilhoso e... pérai – Black finalmente percebe a maneira horrível com que o moreno tenta ganhar tempo, mania que tem quando não sabe como explicar as coisas – Severus Prince Snape, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você não foi ao encontro com o pobrezinho que eu botei sozinho te esperando em um restaurante louco para conhecer o meu "amigo elegante, inteligente, e gente fina".

- Nãaao – Severus coloca a xícara quase vazia sobre a mesa e começa a brincar com ela – ir eu até fui, mas não consegui exatamente chegar até lá.

- Eu não acredito – seu rosto expressa detalhadamente o que disse – não acredito que você fez isso comigo, com que cara eu vou encarar o Lucius agora no trabalho?

- Calma – o homem ergue os braços como se tentasse se defender – já disse que eu até tentei ir, mas... coisas aconteceram, e no final, você é tão culpada quanto eu, afinal você havia prometido que estaria com ele no restaurante, posso saber aonde a senhorita estava?

- Em casa muito bem enrolada em meu cobertor comendo pipoca e assistindo tv – diz sem um pingo de arrependimento – ora Severus, você achou mesmo que eu iria? Eu te conheço, se eu estivesse lá, você se agarraria na minha saia, e tentaria evitar o meu amigo. Se bem que você escolheu uma maneira nada sutil de fazer a mesma coisa.

- Já disse que eu tentei ir – bufou ao pegar novamente a xícara com a certeza de que não podia enrolar mais – e eu não deixei o "pobrezinho" abandonado.

- Ah é? – pergunta emburrada começando a bebericar o café – e como exatamente você não o abandonou? Ou melhor, o que aconteceu em geral. Para você enrolar tanto, deve ser uma longa historia.

- Você não imagina o quanto.

PP

Por ser sábado não tinha que ir a empresa na qual trabalho, o que me deixava com três opções:

Finalmente terminar minha excitante contagem de quantos ladrilhos tem a parede do banheiro;

Ouvir por horas como o ultimo encontro de Sirius foi ruim graças ao idiota com quem aceitou sair;

Desistir de tentar arranjar desculpas esfarrapadas e aceitar encontrar você e o seu amigo no restaurante chinês que abriram recentemente no centro comercial.

Calma Andy, para sua surpresa – e a minha - eu escolhi a terceira opção. Ta certo que só foi depois de tentar escolher a segunda, mas quando Sirius começou o seu monologo "Não se acha mais caras descentes nas boates de hoje em dia" eu resolvi que era a hora de pegar meu casaco e sair de casa.

Não gosto de andar de ônibus, nada contra transportes públicos, mas... Não, tudo contra transportes públicos, e nem falo dos assaltos e dos atentados terroristas com os ônibus incendiados e tudo o mais. Mas afinal, quem gosta de se amundiçar em uma lata de sardinhas com mais gente do que é seguramente permitido e ter que descobrir qual das trezentas mãos estranhas apalpou a sua bunda quando foi puxar a cordinha? Mas como meu carro está no concerto eu não tinha muita opção...

As gargalhadas de Sirius ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos, seguidas pelas suas palavras despidas de misericórdia, eu aposto que seriam as suas também.

"Não acredito, Severus 'não me toque' Sanpe vai andar de ônibus? Eu queria estar lá com uma maquina, não, com uma câmera, assim eu passava para DVD e distribuía as copias"

Acredite, ele tentou, mas alem do fato de eu ter escondido todas as baterias da casa, o demônio não estava muito disposto a sair de sua cova, como disse antes, graças ao ultimo fiasco que foi seu encontro, ele não esta em sua melhor forma. Por isso, quando ele voltar para casa, não pega muito no pé dele. Tá Andy?.

Continuando

Depois de pagar minha passagem e receber o troco, procurei um lugar para sentar.

Olho para a fileira da direita e Tadam, nenhum lugar vago, olho para a da esquerda e o mesmo ocorreu.

A idéia de ficar de pé não me desagradava, apesar de todo o "surf" que eu teria que improvisar para não cair, o fato de não ter ninguém alem de mim em pé me aliviava, me poupava de cotoveladas e odores desagradáveis de bafos ou desodorantes vencidos.

Ta bom, talvez eu esteja sendo exagerado, talvez Sirius esteja certo e eu seja cheio de "não me toques", mas acredite, esse não é um lado meu que eu queira mudar, se era para eu tirar alguma coisa disso tudo que estava acontecendo, eu prefiro que seja:

"não empreste seu carro para o amigo irresponsável que quando volta de festas vê postes dançando no meio da rua".

Por me perder em meus lamentos, não percebi que o ônibus havia parado em uma das suas paradas, ainda não era a que você tinha me indicado para descer, mas eu não ficaria mais feliz se fosse, um grupo de adolescentes descem nessa parada liberando todos os bancos do fundo. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha nasceu no meu rosto.

Mais que depressa eu me sento na cadeira do meio deixando duas a minha esquerda e duas a minha direita. Como ninguém mais entrou toda aquela fileira virou meu território. Deixando-me escorregar no escoro, eu solto um suspiro aliviado quando ouço o som do ônibus voltar a andar.

Não faça essa cara entediada, a historia começa a se agitar agora, por que antes que as portas se fechem eu dou um pulo ao ouvir uma forte batida nas laterais do ônibus.

- OOOOU, PARA AÍIIII, ME ESPERE!!!!.

Alguém quase sem fôlego gritava do lado de fora à medida que as batidas corriam em direção à porta da frente do ônibus, me movi preguiçosamente para ver quem estava fazendo aquele escândalo, mas tudo o que vi foram as costas de alguém que corria desesperado enquanto seus cabelos desgrenhados e negros esvoaçavam a altura de seu pescoço.

Foi difícil manter meus pensamentos pessimistas depois disso, para ser sincero, não consegui pensar em mais nada depois que o vi subir os degraus do ônibus. Recebendo um olhar de reprovação do motorista e do cobrador, ele apoiava as mãos nos joelhos à medida que tentava em vão recuperar o ar.

Talvez por maldade, ou simples coincidência, não sei, mas mau ele se pôs ereto o ônibus deu uma arrancada que o jogou para o chão, perto do motorista. As reações dos passageiros não variavam muito entre risos discretos e comentários de desaprovação ao motorista mal educado. Mas o jovem em si, apesar de tudo, apenas passou a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados, pagou a passagem e passou mancando e tentando se equilibrar em meio ao ônibus em movimento.

Eu sei, falar "o jovem" me faz parecer um velho, mas ele aparentava ter pelo menos uns 20 anos a menos que eu. Pelo amor de Deus não me fala que você não se lembra da minha idade? Amiga fajuta, e foi logo você junto com o Sirius que organizaram a minha festa de hum, hum... deixe para lá, continuemos com a história.

De qualquer forma. Não digo que foi surpreso que o vi sentar do meu lado, pois como disse antes não havia mais lugares vagos alem dos do fundo, mas isso não me impedia de perder o ar. Ele não me disso uma palavra sequer, não precisou já que prontamente eu afastei minhas pernas dando espaço para que ele se sentasse na cadeira ao lado da minha.

Ele não era muito alto, nem muito baixo, seus cabelos iam até o pescoço e apesar de sua tentativa inútil de controla-los algumas mechas teimavam em cair em frente aos seus olhos, olhos que nem pude ver a cor, pois ele usava óculos escuros.

Belo espécime devo dizer, você teria aprovado. Apesar de todo o constrangimento que passou, e sua respiração ainda descompassada, seu esforço em aparentar calma era adorável, antes de se sentar ele havia sorrido para mim de maneira cúmplice, e eu retribuí para deixá-lo a vontade.

Sim, eu sorri para um estranho Andy, agora feche a boca.

O ônibus voltou a andar, e meu companheiro de viajem mantinha a cabeça voltada para frente. Eu volta e meia lançava alguns olhares indiscretos, mas como ele estava de óculos não sabia se o pobre demônio me retribuía de rabo de olho, teve momentos que tive ímpetos de jogar aquele óculos escuros no chão e quebrá-los em mil pedacinhos.

Foi quando veio a duvida que eu devia ter tido desde o começo, afinal, "será que ele é?"

Alguns dizem que os gays, tem uma espécie de radarzinho para esse tipo de caso.

Bem, se eu o tenho pode ter certeza de que este está quebrado há muito tempo.

É serio, não ria.

Não sei contar quantas vezes eu dei com a cara na parede, e você sabe disso, claro que nunca a reação foi muito negativa. Em geral, dos caras heteros que eu dei em cima, nenhum veio com cinco pedras na mão, na verdade a maioria riu bastante junto comigo do meu mico, quanto a isso eu acho que dei sorte, já ouvi cada historia de amigo meu que escapou de uma visita para o hospital por cantar o cara errado.

E se em alguns falta em outros sobra, mas não acho que seja o caso dessa pessoa ficar feliz com isso, já que você parece ter nascido com o radar que deveria ser meu.

PP

- Epa opa – Andrômeda interrompe indignada a narrativa de Severus – que papo é esse?

- E não é verdade? – Snape encolhe os ombros ao prender uma risada diante da face indignada da amiga – você parece ter um radar para detectar um cara gay a dez mil metros de distancia.

- Exagerado – muxoxa.

- Ah é? – sorriu em desafio – e como foi que você me conheceu?

- Dez anos atrás na festa da Xionara – Andromeda se meche incomoda no sofá.

- E o que foi que você me perguntou no fim da festa?

- Se não queria sair comigo no dia seguinte...

- E quando você conheceu o Remus, o que você me perguntou assim que ele se afastou de nós.

- Se... ele tinha namorada, mas bem que você podia ter me avisado que ele era...

- Eeeee – Severus a interrompe – quanto a esse seu amiguinho que você queria me apresentar em um ato de pura caridade, o que você me disse mesmo que fez assim que teve chance de falar com ele pela primeira vez no trabalho?

- Tentei convidar ele para tomar café... TÁ BOM!!! Eu já entendi, eu sou um imã humano para homossexuais, feliz? Agora dá para continuar a historia? Mas antes podia me trazer mais café? Desta vez com um pouquinho de leite. – estende a xícara vazia – está muito bom, o que você pôs nele?

- Segredo, e por que não vai você mesma pegar? Folgada...

- Huuum, grosso, não é assim que se trata uma visita.

- Visita? – riu enquanto se levantava e pegava as duas xícaras – antes você fosse apenas uma visita, você passa mais tempo aqui do que na sua própria casa.

- Rabugento, não me admira que Sirius tenha te dado um pé na bunda.

- Foi comum acordo, comum acordo – Severus dizia entediado como se tivesse que repetir isso a cada cinco minutos.

Severus e Sirius se conheceram na faculdade. Como Black estava passando por alguns problemas familiares, Snape sugeriu que alugassem juntos um apartamento e que dividissem as despesas gerais, sem falar das tarefas da casa, e em menos de uma semana de convivência começaram a namorar.

Mas graças as suas personalidades incompatíveis acabaram por não sustentar o relacionamento por muito tempo. Ainda dividindo a mesma casa voltaram a ser apenas amigos e vez ou outra "ficavam" em alguma boate ou festa.

Andrômeda, prima de Sirius, insistia em dizer que isso nada mais era que um relacionamento aberto, mas os garotos preferiram ignorar.

Severus volta para a sala com as duas xícaras de café cheias. Senta-se ao lado de Andrômeda, que feliz da vida observava a fumacinha sair da boca da xícara. O moreno pigarreia, e volta a narrar seu dia.

PP

Como dizia, não sabia o que fazer, estávamos lá a quase vinte minutos, e nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre nós, eu já tinha feito isso antes, digo, tomar a iniciativa, mas por alguma razão, apenas a idéia de ser dispensado por aquele cara, que nem sabia se era gay mesmo, me parecia tão ruim que eu me encolhia cada vez mais do meu lado da cadeira.

Foi quando aconteceu, eu senti um peso estranho...

PP

- Haaa não – Andrômeda interrompe mais uma vez a narrativa de Severus – não vai me dizer que sentiu um peso no peito como se seu coração estivesse apertado – a garota revira os olhos – eu não devia ter te dado aquela coleção de livros românticos no natal, não te fizeram bem mesmo...

- Apesar de concordar quanto a sua triste escolha de presente – Severus sorve lentamente o liquido escuro – devo dizer que não, não foi no peito que eu senti o aperto.

- Não? Foi aonde? – os olhos da garota se arregalaram em duvida, para logo em seguida se estreitarem maliciosos, como se já tivesse ela mesma formulado uma resposta para a questão.

- Hô mente poluída – Severus revira os olhos – não foi aonde você esta pensando, apesar de que na hora eu não reclamasse se por acaso fosse. Deixa eu continuar, ou tá difícil?

PP

O peso que eu senti foi em meu ombro. Algo realmente simples e nada desconfortável. Mas mal eu senti o toque foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse cruzado meu corpo, não sabia para onde olhar, para ser sincero, sabia, por isso evitei esse ponto o máximo possível. Olhei para o lado que não tinha ninguém, e por alguns segundos fiquei apreciando as lojas que passavam rápidas através da janela. Depois olhei para meu colo, onde minhas mãos estavam descansadas, e nervosas, dedilhavam a minha coxa.

Por fim não pude mais evitar. Virei minha cabeça lentamente para a direção de onde senti meu ombro pesar. E se antes eu não conseguia sequer virar a cabeça em sua direção, agora o contrario ocorria, não era mais capaz de sequer afastar meus olhos dele.

Seu tronco havia pendido para o lado e sua cabeça estava descansada em meu ombro. Por estar de óculos escuros eu não sabia se estava de olhos abertos ou fechados, mas por seu ressonar baixinho eu supus que estivesse adormecido.

A cor de sua pele e os traços de seu rosto...

Ele era realmente lindo.

Não conseguia tirar mais nenhuma informação do que tinha, mas afinal, o que eu tinha? Um cara supostamente inconsciente no meu ombro.

Se fosse outra pessoa eu teria cutucado aborrecido até que acordasse, até por que eu acho muito perigoso – fora que inconveniente – pessoas dormindo dentro de ônibus, não é bom ficar de forma tão indefesa. Mas algo dele me impedia de acordá-lo, talvez fosse os traços serenos de seu rosto, ou o som baixinho que fazia enquanto dormia, ou... Estou me estendendo de mais.

De qualquer forma, depois de alguns minutos o observando despertei de minha letargia quando senti a arrancada do ônibus partindo de mais uma parada. Olhei para a janela e percebi que mais uma parada e eu chegaria aonde eu descia.

Estava começando a ficar nervoso, pensava em varias maneiras em acordá-lo sem parecer grosso, mas por mais simples que fosse essa missão eu percebo agora que nunca iria achar uma solução, por que simplesmente eu não queria acorda-lo. A prova disso foi quando uma mosca pousou na ponta de seu nariz. Eu praticamente entrei em pânico. O cara mexia o nariz, ainda inconsciente, ou talvez não consciente o suficiente para perceber sua real posição.

Fiquei algum tempo vendo ele contorcer o nariz incomodado, fazendo a mosca dar pequenos vôos antes de voltar a seu antigo "porto seguro", sabendo que era só uma questão de tempo para ele acordar completamente, eu virei a cabeça lentamente, e aproximando meu rosto do dele comecei a assoprar. A mosca teimosa apenas aumentou sua trajetória antes de voltar ao nariz de meu protegido, o que logo levei para o lado pessoal, aquela mosca estava me afrontando. Voltei a assoprar, mas desta vez mais forte, e a mosca mais uma vez levantava vôo para logo em seguida voltar ao nariz do cara. E se meu gesto não teve qualquer efeito sobre a mosca, com o cara foi diferente, depois de torcer mais uma vez o nariz, ele espirra e volta a manter uma face serena.

Era oficial, se depois disso ele não acordou, nada mais acorda, apesar do susto que levei, e da duvida se o meu misterioso companheiro de viajem ainda estava dormindo, a mosca foi embora de vez graças ao espirro.

Isso, ria, foi exatamente essa vontade que eu tive depois de pensar em tudo que eu fiz para zelar pelo sono de um desconhecido. Você não imagina o orgulho que eu senti quando percebi que não falhei em minha auto imposta missão.

Só então eu percebi que o ônibus estava a uma distancia curtíssima da parada em que ia descer. Bastou isso para eu lembrar o porquê de eu estar lá. Eu não estava lá para ser travesseiro de estranhos, eu estava indo para um encontro as escuras que você marcou.

Alguém puxou a cordinha e o ônibus parou onde eu devia descer. Olhei para o cara do meu lado por alguns segundos, e espero que não fique irritada, mas foi só olhar para o rosto sereno dele que não tive qualquer duvida. A porta se abriu, e logo fechou, e sem remorsos mantive meu posto de travesseiro.

Ta bom, estaria mentindo se dissesse que foi totalmente sem remorso. Por isso, assim que o ônibus voltou a andar, eu saquei meu celular e liguei para o Sirius.

Falando bem baixinho, é claro.

- Alô? Quem fala? – Uma voz irritada que dificilmente você associaria ao seu adorado priminho.

- O amor da sua vida, e como detentor desse posto, tenho o direito de te pedir um favor.

- Sevy? Qual é cara? Mal saiu de casa e já quer abusar da paciência?

Não preciso dizer que ele estava de mau humor, né?

Sentia que se eu estivesse lá agora ele teria pulado em meu pescoço, então só pude respirar fundo, agradecer a distância que nos separa e continuar tentando pedir o pequeno favor para ele.

- Que mau humor cara, o que ouve? Não foi assim que eu te deixei antes de sair.

- O imbecil do Riddle ligou, disse que quer me ver, dá para acreditar? Depois de sair pegando metade da boate na minha frente na maior cara de pau ele vem me liga com uma dessas.

- O que você respondeu?

- Mandei ele a merda e desliguei o telefone.

- Bom garoto – pedir um favor para ele seria mais difícil do que eu pensei, teria que apelar – Siriuuus – cantarolei seu nome com a voz melosa.

- Nem começa

- Siriuuu~us – cantei o nome dele desta vez de maneira mais longa.

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso.

- Odeia nada, quem odiava era eu quando você me ligava no serviço só para fazer isso, né Siriuuuus...

- Sevy, eu não tô bem hoje... – eu podia ouvir ele trincar os dentes no outro lado da linha

- Naaada, e quando um gato feito você não está bem? Fora que se não tivesse gostando mesmo teria desligado o telefone na minha cara como fez com o Riddle, né Siriuuuus?

Eu sei é uma técnica estúpida, sem falar que não combina nada com minha imagem. Mas ainda assim é terrível mente funcional com o seu primo.

- Há há há há – o meu amigo não se segura mais – tá certo, você venceu, o que quer?

- Sabe aquele lance da Andy? Pois é aconteceu um imprevisto e não vai poder rolar, será que tem como você ir até lá falar que eu não vou poder ir?

- Tá brincando comigo né? Se você está de celular por que não liga para ela?

- Esqueceu que sua amabilíssima prima perdeu o celular? Vai cara, faz isso, você sabe que ela fica uma fera quando leva um bolo.

- Humpf, tá bom, mas só faço isso por que te devo uma pelo carro.

- Valeu, eu já tinha te falado aonde era e qual ônibus se pega para chegar lá, né?

- Falou, falou... Mas diz, o que aconteceu? Teve algum acidente com o ônibus? Você ta bem?

- Tô, tô bem – me senti culpado por preocupar o Sirius – só ocorreram... imprevistos.

- Que tipo de imprevistos?

- Imprevistos... imprevistos... – queria mais do que nunca sair daquele assunto.

- Hmmm – podia visualizar na cabeça o sorriso sarcástico que aquela peça formava no rosto – e esse imprevisto tem nome?

- Eu... bem... Sirius, eu tenho que desligar, a bateria está fraca e ...bem... Até mais.

- Sevy, espera...

Desliguei o telefone o mais rápido que pude para não dar tempo dele terminar de falar.

Viu, eu não sou tão mal assim, a essa hora seu amigo deve estar decepcionado, mas não deve ter ficado por muito tempo esperando. Não me olhe com essa cara, foi o melhor que pude fazer.

Respirei fundo e sorri, por tempo indeterminado eu estava preso a aquele banco, e não tinha viva alma que me tirasse de lá.

- Meu jovem, poderia se afastar um pouco para eu me sentar?

Tirado de meus devaneios novamente, me vi diante de uma senhora que devia estar com seus setenta anos nas costas, a cena dela tentando se equilibrar naquele ônibus em movimento era maldosamente engraçada, mas a graça acabou quando a ficha caiu "e se ele acordar se eu me mexer?"olhei para o cara, olhei para velhinha e por fim olhei para a cadeira do meu lado. Respirei fundo.

- Mas é claro que sim – sorri falsamente – será um prazer.

Fiz que ia me mover quando soltei um pequeno grunhido e contorcendo meu rosto segurei forte minha perna, movimento que de certo foi exagerado, mas por sorte não acordou o rapaz do lado.

- O que foi meu filho? – a velhinha perguntou, ainda se equilibrando, com genuína preocupação.

- Minha... urg... minha perna, acho que dei mau jeito.

- Hô, que pena.

- Só espere um minutinho que eu, ugh...

- Por favor, não se esforce, eu vou tentar passar, apenas não se esforce.

Isso mesmo, eu me rebaixei ao nível de um enganador de pobres velhinhas inocentes, mas temos que levar em conta que eu estava desesperado.

A senhora, que tinha como único apoio a barra do ônibus, foi determinada para a pequena brecha entre eu, a cadeira do lado e as cadeiras da frente.

Seria cômico se não fosse uma tragédia.

A senhora tentava passar esfregando suas pernas contra as minhas com determinados movimentos desengonçados, e quando metade do trajeto havia sido cruzado, o ônibus entrou em uma curva o que fez ela desequilibrar de vez e cair no meu colo.

envergonhada, ela me olhou nos olhos com um pedido suplicante de desculpas, e eu me corroia por dentro por saber que a culpa era minha. Mexendo os quadris para tentar cair do meu lado, ela se esfrega mais em mim, me deixando cada vez mais desesperado, aquilo era ridículo, e começava a atrair olhares curiosos, que partiam desde o cara adormecido no meu ombro até a velhinha que se contorcia em meu colo.

Com um sorriso vitorioso ela finalmente consegue cair no próprio acento a tempo de ver minha cara vermelha feito um pimentão.

- Sinto muito meu filho, mas e a sua perna?

- E... está ótima... – queria me enterrar no estofamento do meu banco se fosse possível – assim que o ônibus parar perto do hospital vou dar uma olhada nela.

- Bom, bom – ela diz ainda constrangida.

Contei até dez e olhei para o lado em que meu ombro era usado como escoro, e para meu alivio ele continuava dormindo. Só dessa vez - acho que foi com a baderna - o óculos que ele usava caiu para o seu colo e assim pude ver seu rosto por inteiro. Suspirei um pouco mais alto do que devia.

- Você está bem meu filho – a senhora se manifesta novamente.

- Hã? Ah, claro, estou.

- Ele é seu irmão? – o olhar dela era desconfiado.

- Nã... sim, ele é meu irmão.

- Mesmo? Não se parecem muito.

- É que somos apenas por parte de pai.

Ok, a velhinha tinha passado de simpática para inconveniente em poucos segundos, tentava puxar a cada segundo um assunto diferente, e algumas vezes me passava a impressão de que tentava me pegar mentindo – ou talvez fosse impressão minha graças a consciência pesada – e eu, desesperado, pois seu tom não era tão baixo quanto eu gostaria que fosse.

Teve momentos que eu quase a atirei janela a fora.

- Ah, eu devo descer na próxima parada. – Disse ela com real pesar.

- Jura? – quase não consegui esconder minha felicidade.

- Você poderia... ah é, a sua perna, me esqueci, acho que eu vou ter que puxar a cordinha.

Começava a achar que ela estava era achando bom aquele roça-roça que era passar por mim, pois mais rápida do que da primeira vez ela voltou a tentar passar por mim.

Dei graças por dessa vez ela não ter se desequilibrado.

Ela para em pé na minha frente, dá alguns passos e puxa a cordinha.

- Agora me lembrei, perto dessa parada que eu estou descendo tem um hospital. Por que você não desce aqui.

Se no momento eu não prezasse tanto o silêncio eu daria um berro, mas ao invés disso eu respirei fundo e sorrindo disse.

- Seria ótimo, mas prometi ao meu irmão que o acompanharia até a casa da mãe dele, perto de lá tem um clinica e de certo não vão demorar para me atender.

- Entendo, até outro dia então.

- Até...

Foi com um suspiro que a vi descer. O ônibus esvaziou bastante com essa parada, o que me fez sonhar que mais ninguém fosse querer sentar aqui atrás. Acho que fui ingênuo, afinal esse era o menor de meus problemas.

Duas paradas mais a frente, a viagem que se tornara pacifica se provou novamente enganosa...

- BOOOOM DIA!!!!

Eu senti vontade de me enforcar com os cadarços dos meus sapatos quando via aquela aparição de roupas coloridas e de cara pintada, uma garota estava vestida de palhaço com a logomarca de uma instituição chamada "companheiros da alegria", e a tira colo carregava uma cesta com doces e cartões.

Em resposta ao seu brado estridente, poucas pessoas envergonhadas murmuraram um tímido "Bom dia", claro que eu não estava entre elas, pois estava ocupado de mais olhando para o lado conferindo se aquela baderna acordara o belo adormecido.

- HAAA, MAS QUE FALTA DE ANIMO É ESSE? VAMOS LÁ AMIGOS, BOOOM DIA!!!

- Bom dia...

Desta vez a resposta do publico "animado" foi mais alta, o que pareceu satisfazer a palhacinha.

- HUUUM, melhorou – ela agora mantinha um tom de voz mais baixo – Pois é amiguinhos, estou aqui representando o grupo "companheiros da alegria" para pedir um pouquinho do seu tempo e da sua colaboração. Nosso grupo arrecada dinheiros e qualquer tipo de ajuda para crianças carentes e gostaríamos muito se você nos ajudasse, pode ser com dez centavos, uma passagem, ou seja o que for, também estamos vendendo doces e cartões por um real, e claro que toda a renda arrecadada vai para os nossos amiguinhos carentes, obrigada.

A moça passou sorridentemente por cada fileira oferecendo seus produtos. As contribuições, pelo que eu vi, foram ralas e as compras mais ainda, mas por mais negativas que ela recebesse, seu sorriso não diminuía.

Rezei baixinho para que ela não chegasse perto, talvez ao ser exposta a tantos "nãos" se revoltasse e desistisse de seu altruísmo, ou um milionário excêntrico que gostasse de andar de ônibus se sensibilizasse com seu trabalho e comprasse todos os seus produtos, ou tivesse um ataque fulminante no meio do corredor, ou...

- O senhor vai querer comprar alguma coisa?

Certo, talvez eu estivesse sendo otimista ou mórbido de mais, pois eu nem terminei de formular minhas teorias quando me vi diante de um rosto carregado de panqueque.

Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha e insistia em seu tom irritantemente alegre e alto.

- Na... não obrigado

Tentei recusar, mas aquilo pareceu dar mais corda para ela

- Vamos senhor, não custa nada, que tal se você comprar um desses cartões românticos para o seu namorado?

Por acaso eu disse que fiquei vermelho no caso da velhinha, nãaao, pode ter certeza, se em alguma vez na vida eu fiquei vermelho foi naquele momento

PP

- Haaa, admita Severus, você adorou ouvir ela dizer que o cara dormindo era seu namorado – Andrômeda agora contornava a borda do copo meio cheio com a ponta do dedo.

- Tá certo, o problema – Severus suspira – era que ela disse isso aos berros dentro de um transporte publico, se o cara acordasse naquela hora não precisaria nem perguntar o meu nome para me odiar pelo resto da vida.

- Você se preocupa demais.

- E você de menos, ou daria um mínimo de amor ao meu tempo e sua vida e me deixaria terminar de contar a historia.

PP

Bem, depois daquilo, como eu disse, só me estou me encolher um pouco e dizer.

- Nos... nos não somos namorados...

- Nãaaao? Ora, me desculpe pelo engano.

No momento que aquelas palavras saíram da sua boca eu percebi que não eram verdadeiras, ou ela simplesmente teria abaixado a droga da voz, mas um bom vendedor sabe vender o seu peixe, e me vendo constrangido ela já abria a boca para falar, quando eu me adiantei, praticamente sibilando.

- Mas pode me ver um pacote de doce...

O sorriso dela não pode ser maior, me entregando um pacotinho transparente com umas cinco ou seis balas de goma ela se afasta sem mais nenhum pio, não sabia bem o que fazer, estava preso entre a decisão entre agradecer ou estrangular aquela garota.

Se afastando de mim, ela se senta não muito longe, apenas perto o suficiente para eu ver seu rosto antes desfigurado em uma mascara de felicidade forçada para o de um ser humano entediado normal, por ter dado o seu trabalho naquele ônibus por encerrado ela se deu ao luxo de descansar, e diante de tanta diferença de atitude, eu só pude pensar "poxa, deve ser difícil passar parte do seu dia se entupindo de maquiagem agüentar o mau humor dos outros e ainda manter o sorriso".

Depois disso desisti de critica-la.

O tempo passa, paradas também, e dado momento, a palhacinha desce do ônibus, sem antes deixar de piscar para mim, acho que algo em mim não a convenceu de minha resposta.

Só sei que depois daquilo eu me provei uma pessoa teimosa, pois insistentemente minha cabeça se fechou em um mantra tipo "pior não fica, pior não fica, pior não fica..."

Ficou...

Quase que eu me joguei de joelhos para implorar que a palhacinha voltasse se isso significasse evitar o que estava por vir, apenas não o fiz pois isso consistiria em acordar o estranho.

Uma senhora de aparência cansada tentava por ordem em quatro crianças que corriam ao seu redor assim que passaram pela catraca. Ela aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, ou talvez tivesse menos, só sei que tive pena da pobre alma, que envergonhada se sentou em uma cadeira, e depois de muitos gritos e suspiros fez com que os quatro pestinhas se sentassem.

Até aí tudo bem, até por que eu já aprendi que mesmo se explodissem uma bomba ao lado do ônibus o cara misterioso não acordaria.

O problema veio depois.

Munidos de bolas de papel, duas crianças, um menino e uma menina se afastaram dos – eu suponho – irmãos a distancia de uma fileira e ajoelhados sobre os assentos começaram uma acirrada batalha.

Fingindo não ouvir os apelos da mãe, as crianças continuaram sua brincadeira ignorando os olhares reprovadores dos outros passageiros, e os avisos do cobrador.

Certo, agora me pergunt:

"O que você tem haver com isso?".

Nada, pelo menos era assim até o momento em que eu era envolvido no fogo cruzado.

Dando jus a mira de uma criança de menos de cinco anos, três das bolinhas de papel passaram longe de seus alvos e voaram direto na direção de onde eu estava, mais precisamente aonde "ele"estava dormindo.

Não pensei duas vezes, estapeei precisamente as duas primeiras bolinhas e consegui segurar a terceira.

PP

- Ah, vai querer que eu acredite mesmo nisso Severus? – a mulher prendia o riso.

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, principalmente você que sabe o quão eu posso ser estabanado. Mas é verdade, foi tudo tão automático que nem eu notei o que tinha feito até olhar para a bolinha de papel na minha mão.

PP

E não foi só eu que se surpreendeu com a proeza, as quatro crianças fizeram uma pequena trégua para me olhar de queixo caído.

A mãe, que se levantou do seu lugar, veio até mim com a cabeça baixa em sinal de vergonha e disse, como uma voz quase sussurrada que quase me deixou com pena de sua posição:

- Me... me desculpe, sinto muito por meus filhos terem te incomodado.

- Tudo bem – tentei dizer da maneira mais calma possível, mas era difícil conter a raiva – apenas... – ergui minha mão que segurava a bolinha de papel e a deixei cair na palma da mulher – peça para que eles se comportem.

Nunca me dei bem com crianças, você sabe, não sei se elas têm medo de mim, ou eu delas, mas com certeza seria uma questão que eu não tenho o mínimo interesse de saber a resposta.

Vendo as costas derrotadas da mulher se afastar de mim eu me senti um pouco culpado, afinal, eu não sou ninguém para dizer como uma mãe deve cuidar de seus filhos, mas naquela hora eu não pude me conter, tive que falar, da maneira mais educada, aquilo que se passava na cabeça de cada passageiro daquele ônibus.

Torcendo que aquela família descesse na próxima parada eu fechei meus olhos e descansei a cabeça para trás. Com um pouco de sorte meu desejo se realizaria.

Mas a quem eu estava enganado, com certeza nada naquele dia sairia do jeito que eu desejaria.

Já estava na linha tênue entre um confortável semi-consiencia e um sono profundo, embalado pela suave respiração do rapaz ao meu lado e o agradável toque de sua cabeça sobre meu ombro. Quando eu senti algo puxando minha camisa.

PP

- NHAAAAA PERVERTIDO – Andrômeda exclama com os olhinhos brilhando – não me diga que mesmo em meio a um ônibus com quatro crianças vocês...

- Que deus abençoe essa sua mente poluída... – uma sorriso safado se desenhou no rosto de Severus – Mas não, não é exatamente o que você esta pensando o que aconteceu.

PP

Abro os olhos ainda meio sonolentos para ver quatro cabecinhas ruivas de olhos arregalados me encarando.

Dois meninos gêmeos, uma garotinha de cabelos presos em duas tranças, um pouco menor que os irmãos e por ultimo o maior que tinha a mesma cabeleira de cachinhos ruivos que os gêmeos.

Todos deviam esta em uma faixa de cinco a sete anos.

A mão, que era da menininha, ainda segurava firmemente minha camisa e quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus - e diga-se de passagem, eles eram tão azuis quanto um céu noturno – ela sorriu com tanta sinceridade que eu não pude evitar de sorrir de volta.

- Hei tio – o menino mais velho se manifestou – foi legal o que você fez com as bolinhas, faz de novo.

- Hé, vai tio, só mais uma vez – agora os ruivinhos também pegaram na barra da minha camisa e pediam ao mesmo tempo com os olhos brilhando.

Suspirei resignado, olhei para o lado, e vi que o movimento da minha camisa não acordou o meu "passageiro", ele apenas resmungou algo inteligível e acomodou melhor a cabeça.

Esse era feliz e não sabia.

Olhei para frente, por cima daquelas cabecinhas suplicantes e vi a suposta mãe me olhando com um olhar suplicante como quem dizia "desculpe, desculpe".

Mas vendo que não passaria daquilo, eu tive que tomar uma atitude.

- Severus – murmurei.

- Que? – os três - já que a menina ainda não parecia segura para falar comigo - perguntaram

- Esquece esse negocio de tio, podem me chamar de Severus, mas olha... hei, não acham melhor vocês se sentarem? – percebi que as crianças faziam muito esforço para se manter de pé – desse jeito vocês vão cair.

Me obedecendo prontamente, os três garotos se espremem nas duas cadeiras da frente, mas em vez de se sentarem se ajoelham em seu acento para me fitarem, ainda admirados, me perguntava se ficar em pé ou naquela posição faria alguma diferença quando o ônibus fizesse uma curva.

- E você? – perguntei sorrindo para a garotinha que ainda segurava minha camisa.

Angustiada, ela tentava segurar minha camisa e se mantêm em pé na minha frente. Olhou para os acentos lotados que seus irmãos ocupavam quase na minha frente, e nos acentos do outro lado do ônibus, mas esses ficavam mais pertos do dorminhoco do que de mim. Seus olhinhos já me fitavam marejados. Vendo seu dilema eu só tinha uma coisa a fazer.

- Se você quiser... – aponto para o acento que ficava do meu lado.

Com um sorriso radiante ela assentiu e com poucos pulos ela passou por minhas pernas e se colocou do meu lado. Mal sentou e agarrou meu braço.

A felicidade dela era tanta, que eu não consegui ficar bravo.

- Como dizia, olha, eu sei eu vocês querem brincar, mas aqui não é um bom lugar, se não apenas incomodar, vocês podem até machucar outras pessoas até a si mesmos.

Falava com eles como se falasse com adultos, e simulando ser os adultos que eu fingia que eram eles aceitaram meu argumento e desistiram de aprontar dentro do ônibus, ou simplesmente estavam mais interessado em conversar com aquele adulto estranho que eu me provei ser.

Ouvi pacientemente cada historia que aqueles meninos contavam, e se por alguns momentos eu rezei para aquilo terminasse, por outros eu me divertia tentando adivinhar se o que eles contavam era verdade, mentira ou se aumentaram os fatos. E enquanto seus, agora com certeza irmãos tagarelavam a menina ficava apenas me encarando, desviando os olhos de mim apenas para fitar com curiosidade o rapaz deitado no meu ombro.

- He he, a Giny gostou mesmo do tio Severus – um dos gêmeos, que agora sei que se chama Fred, disse malicioso.

Balancei a cabeça em reprovação, aqueles garotos não parariam com essa historia de "tio" tão cedo.

Entendendo errado o meu gesto, Amanda se desesperou e falou pela primeira vez:

- Na... não é nada disso... eu... –ela tropeçava nas palavras – eu só queria saber se aquele tio ali era namorado do tio Severus.

Tudo bem, isso só podia ser um complô, até uma garota de cinco anos resolveu me perseguir, vendo que todos os quatro aguardavam minha resposta com certa expectativa, eu só tinha uma coisa a responder, e era a verdade.

- Não ele não é – disse entediado – mas afinal, de onde você tirou isso? Por acaso acha que parecemos um casal

- Não, é que... eu só queria confirmar, por que... – a garota agora com certeza parecia envergonhada – bem... É que o nosso vizinho tem um namorado, e quando eu perguntei por que, a mamãe disse que quando um garoto namora um outro garoto é por que ele não conseguiu achar uma garota para namorar como os outros garotos normais e... e... bem... se por acaso fosse o seu caso, eu... não me importaria de ser essa garota, a... sua garota.

Eu perdi toda e qualquer palavra, estava diante daquele rostinho completamente vermelho de vergonha, dizendo as palavras com a maior inocência que alguém poderia ter, enquanto seus irmãos que no começo de seu discurso riam abertamente do mico que sua irmã estava pagando agora assentiam com a cabeça como se aprovassem o relacionamento de sua irmã com o homem que tinha a incrível habilidade de defender suas poderosas bolinhas de papeis.

Me vi preso entre três sentimentos diferentes:

O de ódio: pois que tipo de instrução aquela mulher anda dando para essas crianças? Eu sei que elas são meio novas para algumas informações, mas isso não justifica encher a cabeça delas com bobagens no mínimo preconceituosas, como se eu fosse gay por falta de opção melhor.

O de divertimento: pois tanta inocência só conseguia me fazer sorrir.

E o de desespero: pois eu seria o responsável pelo primeiro fora dessa bela jovem mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis que de certo abalaria a mente de um perfeito homem hetero, em um futuro distante.

- Eu... – agora era minha vez de vacilar nas palavras – nossa, eu adoraria ter você como minha garota – eu a encarei de maneira doce – mas no momento é impossível, eu ainda sou muito imaturo para firmar um relacionamento sério, o que você acha de me esperar? Quando eu estiver pronto, e se você ainda me querer...

Claro tio Severus.

Deixa de ser burra Giny – Percy, o mais velho, falou – se ele vai ser seu namorado não pode chamar ele de tio.

- E como eu devo chamar ele – a garota põem o dedo na boca.

- Só pelo nome, né? Assim como a Peny faz comigo – diz todo orgulhoso.

- Há é? – ela se vira para mim como se eu não tivesse ouvido a discussão dos dois irmãos – claro Severus. – e fica vermelha.

PP

- Aee tio Severus, seja de senhoras idosas ou de menininhas inocentes, abalando corações.

- Não enche Andy, você não queria que eu chutasse uma garota que não tem nem um quarto da minha idade.

- Eu sei, é bom não dar muitas esperanças mesmo, afinal se ela tiver que esperar até você amadurecer...

- Olha só quem fala.

- Mas ela devia ser fofinha mesmo. Pena que não era muito pratica, como ela espera que você a ache novamen...

Severus tira um pequeno pedaço de papel e o estende para a amiga, assim que ela o pega vê nele escrito garranchos dignos de uma criança escritos em giz amarelo.

- Esses números são...

- Isso mesmo – Severus confirma quase caindo na gargalhada junto com a amiga – o telefone da casa dela, ela pediu para que um dos irmão escrevesse para mim, pena que eu não consigo identificar nem o primeiro numero.

PP

A conversa entre nós quatro se estende, e agora a Giny participava ativamente, mas sem parar de lançar olhares desconfiados para o rapaz que ainda dormia.

Mas dado um certo tempo, Percy olha tristonho para a janela e diz para os outros:

- A gente desce na próxima parada.

Os meninos descem do acento e vão para perto da porta, onde a mãe e outras pessoas se amontoavam para descer.

Antes de sair do meu lado, a menina ergue o máximo que pode o tronco e sapeca um beijo na minha bochecha, não preciso dizer que fiquei todo derretido, acho que você já vê isso na minha cara. Com alguns de seus pulinhos desajeitados, ela passa novamente por minhas pernas e já estava próxima a seus irmãos, quando eu a segurei pelo bracinho e disse.

- E mais tarde, diga a minha futura sogra, que eu disse que na verdade, o seu visinho só tem um namorado por que sabe que a segunda opção dele englobavam mulheres como ela.

Tentando registrar as palavras que não parecia entender bem o significado ela colocou de novo o dedo na boca e ficou pensativa. Como recompensa fui eu que dessa vez sapequei um beijo em sua bochecha, e novamente vermelha e risonha ela corre na direção da porta, agora aberta, e antes de descer o ultimo degrau ela gritou.

- Se por acaso até o próximo sábado você ainda não estiver pronto, tem como você falar com o seu amigo para ele me acompanhar na festa da Luna?

E antes que eu formulasse uma resposta a porta se fechou, deixando para trás aqueles quatro seres que eram a prova viva de como uma criança pode estar na tênue linha entre ser um anjo ou um demônio.

O que eu concluí disso tudo?

Nunca terei filhos.

E mais uma vez o ônibus esvaziou, tento não ficar feliz com isso, pois sempre que eu mostro um pouquinho de esperança...

Tinlilalim. Tinlalilam tililalilalalila.

... Algo acontece.

Com um sobressalto eu ouço um toque de celular, que infelizmente não era o meu.

De dentro do casaco que o rapaz usava vinha aquele toque animado. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia reconhecer a musica, mas esse era o menor de meus problemas, se eu não fizesse alguma coisa ele iria acordar.

Me movo lentamente para tentar alcançar o bolso interno do outro.

Delicadamente enfiei a mão no bolso e com cuidado tirei o aparelho sem tocar uma vez em seu dono.

"Que ótimo, agora se ele acordar, alem de doido vai achar que eu sou um ladrão."

Estava para desligar o celular, quando ele escorrega da minha mão.

Desesperado eu consigo segura-lo de novo, mas nessa brincadeira eu apertei o botão para atender a ligação. Uma voz masculina começou a tagarelar do outro lado da linha.

- Alô? Alô??? Você tá aí? Dê algum sinal de vida.

Respirei fundo, e pensei por que aquilo só acontece comigo?

- A... a... alô?

-Finalmente, achei que não ia falar.

Se o homem fosse tão bonito quanto a sua voz, então finalmente eu teria a prova que realmente deuses andam entre mortais, me senti um pouco intimidade ainda mais comparando a minha voz meio rouca com a dele.

PP

- há, qual é Severus, sua voz é linda.

- Você acha?

- Claro, duvido que o outro cara não tenha achado o mesmo que eu.

- Na verdade, ele estava preocupado com outras coisas.

PP

- Mas... Sua voz está estranha meu amigo, você está resfriado?

- Eu... eu não sou o dono do celular – resolvi falar a verdade antes que me enrolasse mais – eu o achei jogado no banco do ônibus – certo, eu resolvi falar quase toda a verdade.

- Entendo – pelo seu tom o estranho estava tentando analisar a situação – desculpe te pedir isso senhor...

- Severus, Severus Snape

- Senhor Snape, desculpe te pedir isso, mas teria algum jeito de você encontrar o meu amigo para devolver o aparelho? Acho que ele gostaria de tê-lo de volta.

Aquele homem falava de maneira muito polida, eu realmente me senti envolvido por aquelas palavras e quase perguntei se ele não preferia que eu entregasse para ele mesmo o celular.

- Claro, não tem problema, senhor... – imitei inconscientemente a maneira polida com que ele falava

- Hu hu – ele não disfarçou uma pequena risada diante de meu gesto – Gilderoy, Gilderoy Lockhart

- Então, Gil... ugh...

Senti uma cotovelada em meu estomago, e olhei para o lado, parecia que o sono do meu colega estava ficando cada vez mais inquieto, olhando novamente para sua face adormecida eu me toquei de uma pergunta que eu devia ter feito desde o começo.

- Mas me diga, qual é mesmo o nome do seu amigo para quem vou entregar o celular?

- Há, claro – diz sem emoção como se houvesse se decepcionado por o assunto ter se desviado dele – o nome dele é... TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

E assim, alguma entidade cósmica prova mais uma vez todo o desgosto que sente por mim, POIS EXATAMENTE QUANDO O CARA IA DIZER O NOME DO TAL RAPAZ ADORMECIDO A MERDA DA BATERIA ACABA!!!!!!!

Tentando me refazer do choque e disfarçar o máximo possível minha cara de bobo, eu devolvo o aparelho para onde eu tirei e me deixo escorar pesadamente em minha cadeira. Ninguém merece. Quando eu achei que conseguiria ao menos saber nome dele... Algo cresceu dentro de mim naquele momento.

Acho que só conseguiria chamar aquilo de frustração.

Assim que o ônibus parou novamente com tudo, eu pensei que estávamos em mais uma parada comum, mas foi só então que eu reparei, estávamos em um terminal.

Merda.

As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no ônibus desceram, coisa que eu também deveria fazer, mas a essa altura do campeonato eu só conseguia ficar lá, parado, esperando que um milagre acontecesse e não fosse expulsos pelo...

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui?

... Cobrador.

Um senhor visivelmente acima do peso andava em nossa direção com o rosto visivelmente impaciente, estávamos atrasando seu descanso.

Sua voz soava alta e irritada, quanto a irritação eu nem ligava, mas já a altura, tinha que fazer algo para faze-lo baixar o tom.

- Vamos – diz aumentando a voz – o que estão esperando?

- É que... – falei quase em um sussurro – nós passamos de nossa parada, se não se importar nós vamos esperar aqui e ...

- Tem um ônibus saindo daqui a pouco na mesma rota que este, peguem ele.

- Eu... – "não passei horas servindo de 'escoro' para um dos seres mais lindos da face da terra para simplesmente enxotá-lo de meu ombro por que uma rolha de posso não pode simplesmente fechar os olhos para um pequeno detalhe como esse" quase disse isso, mas preferi substituir por – não posso, se eu levantar agora ele vai acordar.

- E eu com isso?

- É que – tomei ar – o pobre coitado foi expulso a dois dias da casa que dividia a dois anos com a mulher que jurava amar. Por esse tempo ele ficou sumido vagando de bar em bar, e somente hoje eu achei caído na sarjeta, não tive coragem ainda de acordá-lo, e estou fazendo de tudo para leva-lo para casa o mais confortável possível, se acorda-lo de certo vai ficar chorando por horas.

- Ele não parece muito triste – olhou para o rosto sereno do estranho confortavelmente escorado – e nem que passou dois dias bebendo... Não sinto nem cheiro de álcool.

- Você deve estar com algum problema alfativo, pois o cheiro aqui ta insuportável – Abano a palma da mão fingindo incomodo.

- E ele não parece ter dormido na sarjeta – realmente o rapaz estava vestido impecavelmente.

- Obrigado, pelo visto meu esforço não foi em vão, Assim que eu o achei eu o arrumei o melhor que pude. - simulou um sorriso orgulhoso.

O senhor nos fitou de cima a baixo procurando mais questões para levantar, mas desistiu e resmungando diz.

- Alguém vai ter que pagar pelas segundas passagens de vocês.

- Tudo bem – tiro minha carteira com cuidado para não acorda-lo e pago a passagem.

Deixando-nos para trás, ato que de certo não ficaria bem se seus superiores descobrissem, o cobrador fecha a porta do ônibus, e vai se sentar junto com alguns amigos em um buteco onde iniciam uma conversa animada.

PP

- Hummm – Andrômeda estreita os olhos maliciosa – sozinhos... em um ônibus...

- Você não perde uma chance né?

- O que posso fazer? Estou esperando o momento em que essa sua historia finalmente seja digna para uma classificação de "para maiores de 18 anos". Qual é Severus, já são dez horas da noite, o horário nobre começou faz tempo, mas parece que você ainda está na sessão da tarde...

- Andy, você tem que parar de assistir tanta televisão, está fazendo mau a seu cérebro, mas falando nisso, é mesmo, já são dez horas, onde será que o Sirius se meteu?

- Sei lá – dá entre ombros, enquanto brinca com sua xícara vazia – pulou de uma ponte, se ele estava tão sensível como você disse... Mas diz aí, tem mais café?

- Andy, é a sua sensibilidade que me impressiona, mas sim, tem mais café, mas só vou pegar mais quando acabar de contar a historia, então DÁ PARA CALAR A BOCA E ME OUVIR????

- Tá, tá, que falta de hospitalidade... continue.

PP

Não posso falar muito de você, pois assim como acabou de fazer, eu também me perdi em alguns pensamentos maliciosos. Aquele corpo tão entregue, aquele rosto tão sereno, aquele silêncio, o toque de seu rosto no tecido de minha blusa, há como eu queria estar de regata hoje, ou melhor, eu queria não estar usando nada, assim como ele também não estaria usando nada, aí nos...

Foi aí que eu percebi que não existe nós, existe apenas eu e ele, dois desconhecidos que nem ao menos sabiam o nome um do outro, nem sabia ainda a opção sexual dele.

Os segundos passavam e esse sentimento de frustração foi se transformando em tristeza, o que eu sabia dele afinal?

Nada.

Apenas que é o tipo de pessoa que não deve pegar transportes públicos.

Pela primeira vez eu deixo meus olhos caírem mais baixo por seu corpo, foi quando eu vi na sua calça um volume mais avantajado – e tira esse sorriso bobo da cara Andy, não é o que você está pensando – no seu bolso, com certeza era sua carteira.

Hesitei em sequer pensar na hipótese, mas era difícil não considera-la:

"E se eu pegasse a carteira dele e procurasse seu nome em algum documento?"

Era no mínimo baixo, e no máximo doentio, mas acima de tudo era uma chance de saber seu nome.

Ia fazê-lo.

Como se já não bastasse a indelicadeza que foi atender o seu celular sem sua permissão.

Virei novamente para ele, sem muitos movimentos, e já estendia o braço, quando me deparei de novo com aquele rostinho, sua boca se remexeu um pouco e seus olhos tremeram debaixo das pálpebras... desisti.

Percebi que saber o seu nome não teria o menor sentido se não fosse dito por aquela boca, por maior que fosse minha curiosidade.

Com minha mão esquerda eu ajeito algumas mechas de seu cabelo que caíram na frente do rosto adormecido. A única coisa que eu sabia, e que era o suficiente para me manter naquela posição patética é que ele era lindo.

Aproveitando de sua posição desprotegida roubei um suave selinho, pagamento por todo o stress que estava passando.

Me peguei em um jogo contra mim mesmo para adivinhar a cor dos olhos dele, que evoluiu para "o que será que ele faz quando não está dormindo no ombro de estranhos dentro de ônibus".

Sempre me orgulhei de ter uma imaginação bem desenvolvida, e hoje, nunca mais do que nunca eu provei isso.

Tentei no começo imaginar o porquê dele estar tão cansado naquela hora do dia, e só pude concluir que talvez ele trabalhasse de noite, talvez em um posto de gasolina 24 horas, ou um hospital, ou quem sabe uma boate...

Só sei que depois de alguns minutos nisso o meu prezado amigo já tinha virado um prostituto que estava fugindo do seu cafetão que corroído pelo desejo o persegue por toda a cidade tendo antes tocado fogo na casa dele onde ainda estava sua mãe de cinqüenta e seis anos e seus dois peixinhos dourados.

Não me lembro bem como cheguei a essa conclusão, até por que quando terminei de formulá-la eu já tinha me acomodado no acento deitado minha cabeça por sobre a do "suposto prostituto" e caído no mais profundo sono.

-

--

----

O sacolejo do ônibus aos poucos me trouxe a realidade após um sono sem sonhos, meu copo estava todo dolorido da posição incomoda com a qual dormir, mas isso só me fez pensar em como será que esse meu amigo vai se sentir quando acordar, se eu já estou assim depois de apenas alguns minutos, ou pelo menos eu suponho que tenham sido minutos.

E então, eu senti algo diferente, primeiro pensei que meu braço esquerdo estivesse dormente, mas quando olhei para o lado eu quase soltei um grito com a surpresa, não só ele havia se acomodado mais de lado, como agora os dois braços prendiam o meu, e sua cabeça, mais do que nunca estava confortavelmente apoiada em meu ombro.

A felicidade estampada no seu rosto me contagiou e logo eu estava sorrindo também, talvez inconscientemente ele se sentisse confortável com minha presença, uma ilusão idiota, já que nem ao menos ele sabia que eu estava lá, mas é o tipo de ilusão idiota que nosso ego gosta de se apegar.

Claro que diferente de antes, que apesar de suspeito ainda era mais discreto, agora as pessoas que estavam no ônibus em sua maioria nos olhava como anomalias. O cobrador que antes tentou nos enxotar, de vez em quando nos lançava discretas olhadelas, mas não parecia aborrecido, aparentemente, estava mais calmo depois de seu descanso.

Era incomodo, eu sabia que no meio daquelas pessoas pequenas conversas ferinas estavam sendo feitas, e o assunto central era nós dois, eu me senti exposto.

Olhei para o rapaz adormecido e me perguntei se era isso que ele gostaria, que tanta gente discutisse sobre aquela cena acidental.

Acidental.

Essa era a palavra chave de nosso relacionamento, se é que posso chamar algumas horas servindo de escoro para alguém de relação, mas o ponto é, eu não devia ser tão covarde.

Não com relação das pessoas que nos olhavam, que elas se danem, mas com relação ao rapaz misterioso, mesmo que ele me rejeite, mesmo que nunca mais sentisse seu toque em meu braço, mesmo que não possa mais sentir sua suave respiração próxima ao meu pescoço...

Merda, nunca uma decisão correta pareceu tão errada.

Mas eu estava decidido, estava pronto para cutucar ele quando um cara se joga com tudo no acento ao lado do dele. Olhei o rapaz de alto a baixo e deveria ter alguns poucos anos a menos que eu. Estava desarrumado e exalava o cheiro de bebida.

A presença dele me intimidou m pouco, mas não iria dar para trás. Respirei fundo, e me virei para cutucá-lo, mas o que encontrei me deixou simplesmente puto, o desgraçado que se sentou ao lado do meu colega de ônibus estava com a mão na sua coxa.

Indignado eu estava proto para armar um escândalo, eu estava disposto a acordar o outro mesmo, mas foi quando eu olhei melhor a cena, na verdade, o cara estava com a mão no bolso do meu amigo, ele o estava roubando.

- Ei...

Minha voz morreu quando eu vi que ele segurava uma faca na outra mão, e ela estava apontada para o estomago do rapaz, indignado eu vi que a faca era a das mais vagabundas possíveis, mas que faria um bom estrago se pressionada no lugar certo, me calei.

- Valeu chefe – sua voz era estrangulada, não parecia estar em sua melhor forma – agora se você não quiser que o seu namoradinho morra, passa a sua carteira.

Regra numero um em um assalto, se você está na frente da ponta de uma arma de fogo ou de uma arma branca nunca se deve contrariar quem esta atrás da mesma, ainda mais quando essa pessoa em si está com um ar meio grogue.

Isso é obvio, lógico, e simples, mas droga eu realmente não estava de bom humor.

Fora que um pensamento irracional como "se eu não pude tocar naquela carteira não vai ser você que vai ficar com ela" ficava martelando em minha mente, resumindo, eu ainda estava com sono e você sabe, Andy, que esse não é meu melhor estado de espírito.

- Tudo bem – eu disse calmamente.

Peguei minha carteira do bolso com calma e sem movimentos suspeitos a estendo para o ladrão, mas no meio do caminho "acidentalmente" eu a deixo cair.

O ladrão me lançou um olhar desconfiado e com a cabeça apontou a carteira para que eu a pegasse.

- Olha, eu posso até pegar – falei tomando cuidado com as palavras que usava – mas aí meu AMIGO pode acordar e só vai complicar a situação.

Bufando o ladrão me lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas aceitou minha desculpa. Ele esperou até o ônibus parasse, talvez para que quando fosse pegar a carteira não perdesse mais tempo aqui e fugisse.

E quando o momento chegou, na hora em que ele se abaixava, teve que afastar a lâmina do corpo do rapaz, e essa foi minha chance.

No que ele se abaixa para pegar a carteira que caiu ainda um pouco perto de mim, eu estico o máximo que posso minha perna para o lado e dou uma joelhada em seu queixo. A dor foi tanta que ele deixa tanto a faca quanto a carteira do "belo adormecido" caírem.

Abaixando a perna eu chuto tanto a faca quanto a carteira do outro rapaz de modo que caiam no meio do ônibus.

- O que está havendo aí?

O cobrador que já estava estranhando a movimentação estranha na parte de trás do ônibus perguntou, assim chamando a atenção de todos os passageiros para nós.

O ladrão me encarou raivoso, e sem escolha, ainda massageando o queixo, pegou minha carteira no chão, e aproveitando a porta aberta saiu correndo.

Perdi a carteira, mas ao menos a dele ficou a salvo. Eu sei, não me olhe assim, eu fui estúpido, eu sei, eu sei, quase levei uma facada, e o desconhecido também por causa de um orgulho besta, eu ficava consciente disso enquanto o mau humor de despertar passava.

Foi quando eu chegava a essa conclusão lógica que eu vi uma carteira de couro falso ser quase enfiada em meu nariz. O cobrador havia se levantado de seu lugar apenas para devolver a carteira que tinha caído no meio do ônibus, pois de certo sabia que eu não levantaria para pega-la.

- Tome, parece que é sua, não?

- Sim... quero dizer, não... é do meu amigo.

- Sei, _amigo_.

O senhor disse a palavra com tanta ironia que eu não pude fazer nada a não ser desviar o olhar, mas mesmo assim eu pude vê-lo sorrindo para mim como se dissesse "agora entendo por que a mulher dele o largou, mas seu _amigo_ foi 'feliz'ao achar um substituto".

Ou talvez nem isso, mas seu rosto demonstrava claramente que ele estava satisfeito com a mistura de realidade com mentiras que eu fiz com essa historia. Confuso? Eu sei...

O cobrador voltou para seu lugar, e eu pude respirar mais uma vez aliviado. Mas em compensação os olhares sobre nos só aumentaram.

Cansado de tudo aquilo, eu estava a fim de manda todos naquele ônibus catar coquinho na descida.

Tinha mais o que fazer, e minha prioridade era acordar o estranho e encarar sua reação, mas antes...

Eu tinha que fazer uma brincadeira.

Um grupo de senhoras que nos encaravam com visível desagrado já estavam me dando na paciência.

Então para causar uma pequena comoção, eu resolvi dar o que elas pareciam quere ver.

Virei com cuidado meu corpo de modo que não mexesse meu ombro. E aproximando o máximo que pude meu rosto do dele, meus lábios quase tocaram mais uma vez os do misterioso rapaz, mas naquela distancia, não havia muitas pessoas que poderiam dizer que não estávamos nos beijando.

Gritinhos finos e histéricos de adolescentes fascinadas puderam se ouvir, aparentemente eram as famosas fãns de yaoi. Acho até que pude ouvir um

- Vai Paula pega a câmera.

- Calma Gaby, eu tenho que achar a bateria.

Mas quem me importava mesmo era o grupo de senhoras, com o rabo de olho pude ver algumas horrorizadas com tanto desrespeito, minha vontade era de rir. Meu olhar se prolongou até o cobrador que sorria parecendo satisfeito por ter acertado em suas suspeitas. E ficando mais algum tempo naquela posição ainda pude ouvir um flash, alguém realmente tirou uma foto de nos dois.

Talvez eu tivesse ido longe de mais.

Ainda sem me afastar meu rosto do dele, eu apenas voltei a olhar para frente.

Congelei.

Diante dos mais profundos olhos verdes eu não pude fazer nada, simplesmente congelei.

Nossos rostos estavam praticamente colados, nossas bocas quase unidas e seus olhos perfuraram os meus com um olhar inteligível. Só consego dizer uma coisa deles, o quanto eles eram profundos. Fazendo de sua primeira reação ao me encarar ser um sorriso, ele diz com os lábios roçando levemente contra os meus:

- Bom dia Severus.

Pisquei varias vezes diante daquela frase, e a repeti varias vezes para ter certeza de que era real, o choque fora tão grande que mesmo assim eu não afastei minha cabeça da dele. Minha reação só fez seu sorriso crescer mais, e sem qualquer aviso tomou meus lábios em um beijo delicado, como se estivesse me cumprimentando, e eu, munido com a boa educação que mamãe me deu, retribui a altura o cumprimento.

Com o fim do beijo nos afastamos nossos rostos e ficamos eretos. O rapaz desconhecido se espreguiça e alonga o pescoço seguido de cada membro.

Tinha muito a perguntar, mas as palavras morriam cada vez que abria a boca, e meu silencio pareciam apenas divertir ele.

Olhando para a janela, ele puxa a cordinha e vai em direção a porta. E eu apenas o observei ainda sem saber bem o que fazer.

Quando a porta se abriu e ele parou bem no meio dela ele se virou para mim e estendeu a mão.

- Essa é a nossa parada.

Não pensei duas vezes, coisa rara naquele estranho dia, levantei da cadeira em um pulo e segurando a mão dele desci do ônibus, naquela que ele disse ser a nossa parada.

PP

TINLALI TITITI LALILALI TITITI LALALILALI TITITI

O celular de Andy toca interrompendo novamente a narrativa de Severus, mas esse já havia se dando por vencido, acena para a amiga atender logo o aparelho.

-Quem será? – Andrômeda olha no visor de seu celular – Lucius? – encolhendo os ombros atende, sem antes deixar de lançar um olhar maligno para Severus – Alô? Lucius?... Sim sim, eu tô bem, mas escuta, me desculpa, eu não devia... Devia? Não, você não entende, eu... Como assim? – a mulher olha espantada para o amigo na sala – Não, isso é impossível, por que... maravilhoso? Mas... olha loiro, faz assim, na segunda você me seqüestra no almoço, nós vamos para aquele restaurante que você adora e depois me conta com detalhes co... ta ta você paga, mas depois você me conta com detalhes como foi esse encontro, ta? Hm... ta... de nada, eu acho... tchau.

A morena desliga o aparelho e fica alguns segundos olhando para o nada.

- Hn... Andy? – Severus balança a mão na frente dos olhos dela – Andy, você está bem?

- Desgraçado – a garota volta do nada de seu estado de letargia e começa a golpear o moreno com uma almofada – Por que você fez isso? Não podia simplesmente agir como um ser humano normal?

- Hei!!! Hei!!! CALMA – Severus tentava de todas as formas se defender dos ataques da amiga, até que finalmente toma a almofada dela – não acredito que estou sendo acusado de anormal por uma pessoa que me ataca do nada com a almofada da minha própria casa.

- Cala a boca, a culpa é sua por que me deixado angustiada por nada.

- Como assim?

- Se você não queria me dizer como foi seu encontro com meu amigo tudo bem, mas também na precisava ter inventado uma estória estapafúrdia com um cara misterioso em um ônibus, e ainda me deixar preocupada com o meu amigo.

- Estória estapafúrdia? Como assim? Tudo o que eu falei foi real.

- Qual é Severus, o Lucius acabou de me ligar falando do encontro maravilhoso que eu arrumei para ele com meu amigo incrível, e... – vendo a expressão confusa de seu amigo, a morena dá o braço a torcer – você... realmente nunca foi ao encontro?

- Não.

- Mas se não foi você, quem foi? Afinal alguém saiu com o Lucius essa tarde, e ele jura que era o Severus Snape.

Como se lendo os pensamentos de seus amigos, a porta da sala se abre e dela aparece um sorridente Sirius, um companheiro de apartamento bem diferente do que foi deixado por Snape no começo da tarde.

- Oi Sevy, fala priminha, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Nem Severus nem Andrômeda se pronunciaram, trocaram um sério olhar cúmplice, e chegaram na mesma conclusão.

- Sirius – Severus começa – você por acaso foi até onde pedi que fosse?

- Claro Sevy – O recém-chegado ainda "todo sorrisos" se aproxima dos outros.

- E você – Andrômeda emenda – achou o meu amigo?

- Sim, foi fácil, aquele é o tipo do cara que chama a atenção – seus olhos por segundos pareceram sonhadores.

- Disse que eu não iria aparecer? – Severus pergunta já sabendo a resposta

- Bem... eu...

- Por favor – Andrômeda perdia a paciência – diga que disse para ele que o Severus sentia muito mas não pode aparecer.

- Olha gente – Sirius dava um passo para trás – foi uma historia até que engraçada, sabe, um pouco longa mas...

- SIRIUS BLACK, NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ SE PASSOU POR MIM APENAS PARA TER UM ENCONTRO COM UM CARA QUE NUNCA TINHA VISTO ANTES NA VIDA!!!!!!

- É, isso resumiria bem a historia – Sirius encolhe os ombros coagido – mas eu não resisti, quero dizer, ele era tão bonito e eu... bem eu estava sozinho.

- Mas como o Lucius te confundiu com o Severus? Eu até descrevi ele para o loiro.

- Como assim me descreveu? – Severus fica indignado – pra mim você não me disse nada mais que ele tinha um enorme cabelo loiro.

- Achei que seria mais divertido assim, mas parece que o Siry ficou com todo o gostinho da surpresa – Andrômeda já não estava mais tão zangada com o primo.

Estava achando aquela situação até divertida.

- Sei – Severus ainda mantêm um ar indignado – mas e aí? Como foi que você conseguiu fazer ele acreditar que você era eu.

- A historia é um pouco longa, mas o importante mesmo é que eu vou encontrá-lo amanhã.

- COMO? VOCÊ VAI CONTINUAR A FINGIR QUE SOU EU????

- Bem, talvez não para sempre, mas... há Sevy, eu gostei mesmo do Lucius, vou tentar contar a verdade, mas até lá você pode me ajudar? – Sirius encara Severus com seus mais poderosos os olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão que conseguiu – por favooor

- Ta, ta bem – dá entre ombros – mas isso não vai acabar bem – Severus se deixa cair pesadamente no sofá ao lado de Andrômeda. – Mas fala, como essa historia começou?

- Há, foi assim, depois que você ligou...

- Há não, nem vem – a mulher não deixa o primo continuar – agora que você está quase acabando de contar aquela historia do cara misterioso eu não vou deixar você desviar o assunto.

- Cara misterioso? – Sirius se interessado e se senta entre os dois – então o Sevy tinha mesmo um motivo secreto para não ter ido ao encontro.

- Eu me recuso a contar tudo de novo – Severus se levanta do sofá,

- Há não Severus, você não vai fugir – Andrômeda o encara indignada

- E eu teria como? – pergunta conformado – eu vou na cozinha fazer um chocolate quente para gente, enquanto isso você resume para ele o que eu te contei.

- Assim tá melhor – Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha – e não se esqueça de trazer umas fatias do bolo que eu deixei na geladeira ontem.

- Cara folgado – Severus já caminhava em direção a cozinha – ainda não sei por que eu aceitei dividir o apartamento com ele.

- Por que ele era o dono da bunda mais linda que já tinha visto – Andrômeda diz como se não fosse nada.

- O quê? Os dois garotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Um indignado e o outro achando tudo aquilo divertido.

- Bom – Andrômeda dá entre ombros – pelo menos foi esse um dos motivos que você me deu na época em que eu te fiz a mesma pergunta.

- Estou precisando trocar de amigos urgentemente – Severus dá as costas para eles voltando ao seu antigo trajeto – eu simplesmente desisto de vocês.

- DESISTE NADA!!! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NOS AMA – Os primos gritam em coro caindo juntos na gargalhada.

Tentado conter a risada que estava prestes a soltar, Severus tenta se entreter em fazer o chocolate quente da maneira mais demorada possível, para dar tempo para sua amiga resumir a sua historia.

Procurou os ingredientes, sentindo certa dificuldade em especial em achar a canela.

Depois de um bom tempo enrolando. Ele volta a sala com três canecas fumegantes de chocolate quente, e três fatias de bolo em uma bandeja.

Colocando tudo na mesinha de centro volta para seu lugar e espera o comentário de Sirius, que não demorou muito para se manifestar.

- Onde está o meu Sevy? – ele agarra o Severus pela gola e o sacode sem qualquer sinal de delicadeza – e o que diabos você fez com ele? – Sirius que a essa altura já prensava o pescoço do amigo com um dos braços em uma gravata, caiu na gargalhada – eu não acredito que o senhor Severus "não me toque" Snape realmente passou por tudo aquilo, e ainda beijou na maior cara de pau um desconhecido inconsciente e ainda aceitou sair com ele para não sei onde sem qualquer pergunta!!!

- Para com isso – Severus se livra da gravata e tenta se sentar de novo ereto. – ai... e pare com esse negocio de Sr. Severus "não me toque" Snape, isso me dá nos nervos.

- Ta bom Sr. Severus "beijo qualquer um" Snape – o sorriso de Sirius se alargou – mas e aí, o que aconteceu depois?

- Depois? – Snape se faz de desentendido enquanto pega sua xícara e aproxima do rosto apenas para sentir o vaporzinho passar por entre os lábios – como assim "depois"?

-Não se faça de bobo – Andrômeda também pega sua caneca – vai me dizer que depois daquilo tudo, no momento que você pôs os pés para fora do ônibus uma fenda espaço temporal se abriu e você apareceu magicamente em seu apartamento sozinho e a essa hora da noite.

Os dois rapazes ficaram olhando a amiga com caras de bobos.

- Han... priminha – Sirius segurou a mão livre da prima – não é por nada não, mas seria bom se você largasse esses filmes de ficção cientifica, isso não está te fazendo bem.

- Ta ta – Andrômeda abana a mão impaciente – mas não pense que vai escapar Severus, vai, continua a historia.

- Mas realmente não tem muito o que contar.

PP

Depois que descemos do ônibus, ficamos andando lado a lado por algumas ruas, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde nos estávamos, por isso eu seguia aquele rapaz ainda sem nome.

O que era bastante incomodo já que ele mostrou claramente saber o meu.

Não trocamos uma palavra sequer, e isso não parecia incomodar tanto ele quanto a mim, na verdade só tinha uma coisa que parecia incomodá-lo, e sorrindo eu não resisti em perguntar.

- Vem cá, você sabe mesmo para onde está indo?

- Para falar a verdade – ele abriu um sorriso amarelo – não faço a mínima idéia.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e caímos na gargalhada, ali mesmo, no meio da rua.

- Já que estamos aqui – ele apontou para um café não muito longe – por que não nos sentamos lá. É perto de uma parada de ônibus, quando for a hora de ir é só perguntar se o nosso ônibus passa por lá.

Tudo bem, talvez ele não tenha falado com malicia, mas no momento que eu ouvi ele falar nosso ônibus, algo em mim se balançou, como se o fato de existir algo que possamos chamar de nosso já fosse razão para poder sorrir pelo resto da vida.

- Claro – respondi constrangido com as conclusões infantis que pude formular em tão pouco tempo.

Sentados no café varias coisas foram confessadas, mas antes de tudo, devo deixar bem claro, o nome dele é Harry Potter, não sabem a felicidade que senti ao ouvir aquele nome.

Bom, eu antes de mais nada disse para ele tudo o que aconteceu, e como ele é um ouvinte melhor que a Andy, não preciso dizer que não demorou tanto para terminar de contar tudo.

Ai, isso dói, não precisa me bater, afinal é verdade.

Bom, eu esperei varias reações raiva, surpresa, nojo... E na melhor das hipóteses até uma risada.

Mas o que veio realmente me surpreendeu. Ele simplesmente olhou para minha cara e disse.

- Humm, então a menininha era ruiva...

Sim eu fiz essa mesma cara de bobos que vocês estão fazendo agora, não consegui dizer mais nada, e diante do meu silêncio e da minha expressão, ele apenas sorveu lentamente o suco de laranja que pediu e continuou.

- Eu vi de relance uma cabeleira ruiva e conclui que todos os irmãos eram ruivos. – ele sorriu diante da compreensão que ficava cada vez mais estampada em meu rosto – He he, isso mesmo, eu estava acordado.

Ainda não conseguia falar nada

- Na verdade eu até cheguei a cochilar um pouco, acho que alguns segundos. Mas quando acordei me vi deitado no seu ombro e me senti envergonhado de te encarar, na verdade... eu não estava muito afim de levantar também.

Meu queixo... Acho sentia meu queixo tocar o chão.

- No começo me preocupava se você estava mesmo interessado em mim, já que de vez em quando eu entreabria meus olhos de leve eu o via me encarando, fora as situações estranhas em que se meteu, e pelo que você disse agora era tudo para não me acordar, não é?

Não respondi a pergunta, apenas mantive meus olhos vidrados o encarando incrédulo.

- Nossa, na hora eu não sabia, então pensava o quão você era atolado, mas ao mesmo tempo fofo, eu só faltei derreter quando ouvi você falando com aquela garotinha e ... bem... senti um pouco de ciúmes por ela receber tanta atenção, nossa, eu me senti tão estúpido na hora, afinal, você nem sabia quem eu era.

As palavras dele eram prontamente ouvidas, mas ainda não podia respondê-las.

- Se bem que ciúmes mesmo eu senti quando você atendeu ao celular, eu conheço aquele tom do Gilderoy e sabia que ele estava se engraçando para cima de você, desculpe pela cotovelada, mas no final até que ele serviu para alguma coisa, eu fiquei horas repetindo o seu nome na minha cabeça.

Desisti de tentar falar, fechei a boca e resolvi só escuta-lo.

- No terminal eu suei frio, mas morri por dentro quando você inventou aquele estória sem pé nem cabeça para o cobrador, cara, eu quase me entreguei na hora caindo na risada. Depois tudo ficou em silencio, eu me sentia estranho, achava que era melhor contar a verdade, que devia dizer que estava a um bom tempo acordado. Mas aí senti seus lábios nos meus e... Bem, desisti. Aproveitei enquanto você dormia para me ajeitar melhor e abraçar seu braço.

Sorri ao começar a encaixar as lembranças dele por entre as minhas, então eu realmente não estava sozinho naquela viagem estranha.

- Foi a minha vez de zelar por seu sono, quando o ônibus ia começar a andar, o cobrador veio até mim e disse que meu amigo havia esquecido de pegar o troco, então eu respondi que o meu amante disse que eu poderia receber por ele.

Eu o encarei surpreso e ele me retribuiu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ele pareceu aceitar numa boa depois de dizer "agora entendi por que ele tomou tanto cuidado com você". Eu confesso que fiquei um pouco convencido em saber que você me dedicou tanta atenção. Depois de umas três paradas você acordou, e eu voltei a fingir que estava dormindo. Resolvi que ia fingir despertar e já que você já tinha mostrado tanto interesse em mim eu iria te convidar para sair.

Eu prendi uma pequena risada, era difícil não rir quando tanta mentira dissimulação, e cara de pau fosse tão evidente entre nos dois, e como ambos jogavam o mesmo jogo, era difícil julgar naquele momento o certo e o errado.

- Mas teve aquele lance do assalto, eu fiquei com medo quando senti aquela lamina na minha barriga, mas fiquei com mais medo ainda quando você reagiu.

- Desculpe, eu fui um idiota, você poderia ter se ferido. – finalmente consegui falar.

- Não, o problema não era eu me ferir, mas você, você provocou alguém armado apenas por vinte cinco reais e trinta centavos, eu acho barato se comparado a sua vida.

- Encolhi os ombros me sentindo um idiota, e para não me senti mais idiota ainda resolvi não falar que na verdade o dinheiro não me importava, eu só não queria que mais alguém além de mim tivesse o direito de mexer na identidade dele.

PAREM DE RIR VOCÊS DOIS!!!!!

- Quando aquilo acabou e eu pude respirar aliviado, senti sua respiração muito próxima a minha. Não resisti e abri os olhos de uma só vez, e dei de cara com os mais lindo olhos negros que já vi na minha vida, mais lindos do que quando eu vi ao entrar no ônibus, não sabia bem o que fazer. Por segundos pensei em me fazer de desentendido, mas simplesmente seus olhos me hipnotizaram, falei algo que nem me lembro mais, mas na hora achei ser o certo e tomei sua boca. Enquanto me espreguiçava eu vi como todos estavam nos olhando e percebi que não teria como ter uma conversa descente por lá, puxei a cordinha na primeira para da que apareceu e te puxei. Ufa... e foi isso

Ele me olha da mesma maneira apreensiva que eu o encarei quando terminei o meu relato.

Eu olho para ele, para o suco que tomava, para suco que eu tomava e por fim para ele de novo, por fim só pude tomar a única resposta que conseguia formular.

Ergui meu tronco e puxei sua cabeça por cima da pequena mesinha que dividíamos do lado de fora do café.

Foi um beijo rápido mas muito bem apreciado por todas as parte.

- O que posso dizer?– dei entre ombros ao voltar a me sentar – sou um cara comprometido, já ouviu falar da Giny? Pois é já prometi para ela que quando me tornasse mais maduro eu iria pedi-la oficialmente em namoro.

- Que pena – Harry entrou na brincadeira – bem que sempre dizem que os melhores partidos já estão comprometidos. Mas se o problema é falta de maturidade, talvez eu possa ajudar a se prepara para sua futura namorada.

- É mesmo?

- Mesmo, garanto que sob minha tutela posso te deixar bem desenvolvido, super maduro.

- Humm então acho que ela não vai se importar se eu me deixar em suas mãos.

- Acho que não...

E assim seguiu a minha tarde, ficamos conversando, e o almoço, extremamente atrasado, foi por conta dele, já que haviam roubado minha carteira. Assim como quando escureceu ele pagou nossas passagens de ônibus. Eeeeee fim

PP

- O QUE????? – Sirius pula do sofá – como assim "fim"?

- É o que se diz quando se termina uma historia – diz Severus indiferente.

- Qual é Sverus, e depois? – Andrômeda incentiva – vai dizer que não houve mais nada.

- Nada.

-Vocês não combinaram de se encontrar... trocaram telefone...

- Não.

- Qual éééé – Sirius não parecia se conformar – só subiram no mesmo ônibus e disseram tchau na hora de descer?

- Foi.

- Você me decepciona cara.

- E quando eu achei que ia ter um final mais quente... – a mulher resmunga arremessando o garfo no prato vazio.

- Sinto muito se minha vida não é um entretenimento tão agradável para vocês.

Severus se levanta do sofá e ajeita os pratos, copos e talheres novamente em cima da bandeja. Com tudo arrumado começa a andar.

- O que está fazendo? – Andromeda pergunta curiosa,

- Antes que me mandem pegar mais chocolate quente e bolo já tomei a iniciativa, afinal, agora vai ser a vez de Sirius contar como foi a tarde dele.

- É mesmo – se animou Andrômeda.

Deixando os dois para trás ele volta para a cozinha, embalado pela lembrança do final de seu dia.

PP

O resto da tarde foi dedicado para um conhecer o outro, riram de situações constrangedoras por que passaram, ouviram com respeito situações que foram tristes. Viram por fim que eram compatíveis em quase tudo.

Já eram oito horas quando resolveram pegar um ônibus, e para sua tristeza, mau eles chegaram na parada eles reconheceram o ônibus como o que deveriam pegar. Subiram nele e por todo percurso ficaram calados, pareciam que cada palavra que trocaram antes tinha morrido assim que a porta do veiculo fechou atrás dele.

Severus abriu a boca varias vezes, mas como antes não disse nada, tinha vontade de pedir o telefone ou o endereço dele, mas como o outro ainda não havia falado nada a respeito, talvez não quisesse prolongar a relação, talvez aquela tarde só serviria como um divertimento momentâneo.

Prolongar aquele pensamento foi um martírio pelo resto do trajeto, e por fim quando seu ponto havia chegado, não conseguiu ao menos abrir a boca para se despedir.

Se levantando, percebeu que ficar calado não era o pior, o pior era o silêncio que vinha do outro.

Desceu lentamente os degraus do ônibus como se desse chance para pensar em algo para dizer, mas por fim nada veio.

Estava no último degrau quando sentiu uma mão puxar forte seu braço e vira-lo, aquilo o desequilibrou e quase o pôs ao chão, mas aquela mão não soltou nem por um segundo seu braço o puxando para frente para um beijo, desta vez mais determinado que os três primeiros. Por fim Severus separou seu rosto do de Harry e olhou a face sorridente do outro. Este apenas empurrou Severus com uma mão para que descesse enfim do último degrau do ônibus e assim a porta fechasse.

Colocando a mão de forma abobalhada aonde o outro o havia tocado percebeu que o bolso de sua camisa estava mais cheio que antes, e ao lado do telefone que sua "futura namorada" lhe deu estava um outro papel com um numero de telefone e a frase:

"Para o caso de não conseguir achar nenhuma garota"

Severus guardou sorridente o papel no bolso e foi para casa, ligaria para ele no dia seguinte.

PP

Severus volta para a sala munido de mais chocolate quente, bolo, e um incontestável sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas isso os outros dois relevaram pois senão Sirius nunca começaria a narrar a historia dele.

- Deixa eu me ajeitar. – Severus coloca uma das almofadas na altura da cabeça e já segurava sua xícara – Afinal, deve ser uma longa historia.

- Você não imagina o quanto.

Fim

PP

Bem... o que acharam? Bobinho, eu sei, mas era apenas uma desculpa para colocar o Sevy em situações comprometedoras.

Eu aaaaamei a participação das crianças Weasleys, adoro escrever cenas em que tenho que criar diálogos "adulto x criança", e eles em especial estavam muuuuito fofos.

Originalmente eu já havia escrito essa fic antes, mas com ooooutros personagens, mas nunca cheguei a postar, e já que os personagens de HP se encaixavam tão bem nessa fic eu não pude resistir.

He he.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e poooor favoooor, co-men-tem.

Bjs


End file.
